U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,913 to Atkins details exemplary debris traps for use with automatic swimming pool cleaners (“APCs”). Depicted in the Atkins patent is a generally cylindrical filter suspended within a housing. Attached to the housing may be a lid having a conduit with an inlet and an outlet and, at its midpoint, a downspout extending perpendicularly therefrom. The downspout prevents direct fluid flow through the conduit but is open to the inlet, penetrates the filter, and terminates in an open end within the filter. As noted in the Atkins patent:                Water and debris entering the inlet are directed downward into the interior of the filter by the perpendicular tube. The water then filters outward through the filter and migrates to the outlet along the open space between the filter and the housing, trapping the debris within the filter where the heavier debris settles to the bottom of the housing rather than collecting on the filter.See Atkins, col. 2, 11. 32-39.        
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0213118 of Tandon describes a sediment filter intended to eliminate “need for frequent back flushing of swimming pool sand filters.” See Tandon, p. 2, ¶ 0023. According to the Tandon application, the filter includes multiple cyclones as well as                a sediment bowl with a hemispherical bottom and a sump therein for collecting sediment, a cylindrical cyclone housing disposed above and sealingly connected to the sediment bowl, a removable and replaceable cyclone cartridge inserted into the cyclone housing, a diffuser plate sealingly connected to the cyclone cartridge and cyclone housing, a fluid inlet for introducing fluid into the cyclone housing, and a fluid outlet for discharging fluid from the cyclone housing.See Tandon, p. 2, ¶ 0018. “As sediment is removed from the fluid in each cyclone, it is separated out and delivered down into the sediment bowl sump, while the fluid is directed upwardly and out to the fluid outlet.” See id., Abstract.        
Filters of the Tandon application are designed to connect to outlets of fluid pumps and remove (i.e. pre-filter) fine particulates from water exiting a pump before the water enters a standard pool filter. As configured, the filters would not operate to separate leaves or other large debris from the water. Such would be true even if the (small) cyclones were scaled, although no suggestion of such scaling exists in the Tandon application.